


Fuller House: After The Finale

by NoApollonia



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: Just what I feel could happen after the finale....trying to fix things a little. Spoilers!
Relationships: Fernando/Kimmy Gibbler, Jimmy Gibbler/Stephanie Tanner, Steve Hale/D. J. Tanner
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm still in such disbelief you're pregnant!" said DJ, hugging her little sister. "After everything, what the doctors said,...it's unbelievable!"

"Ok, lessen the hold, Sis. Breathing may become an issue." said Stephanie jokingly. "It was a huge surprise to me and Jimmy as well. And Danielle is still a baby...but I mean there was like a one inn a million odds I would get pregnant, so guess Danielle will get a little sister or brother."

"It's the Gibbler genes, I tell you." states Kimmy, joining the hug. "I get to be an aunt...again!"

"It's been so hard to keep it from you guys!" states Jimmy. "Stephanie wanted to wait to be sure before she announced it. Sure of what, not sure..." Jimmy gets his normal confused look.

"Oh, how are we going to fit everyone back in? I mean I want you here, but with Stephanie expecting...we may need to rearrange the rooms." says DJ, wiping at some tears. "The kids were all upset you were moving, so hopefully they will be okay with some changes."

"Everyone back together again!" exclaims Fernando. "Sadly, I already sold the house next door. Seems to be a popular area." Fernando does a one-handed hug around Kimmy. "Or maybe we could stay there."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you what I discovered." exclaims Kimmy, grabbing DJ and Stephanie and pulling them up the stairs. Once they reach the attic, Kimmy opens a door on the left side revealing a room.

"Wait, I think I remember...wasn't this originally Nicky and Alex's room...before Jesse put their beds in the much smaller space? He must have been using this to store all his hair products." said DJ. "Wow, we all completely forgot about it until now." [Deadpan look at the camera for the obvious forgotten room.]

"I have an idea..." said Kimmy.

"Oh please no." states Stephanie.

"Why don't me and Fernando take the basement and you and my brother can have the attic?"

"Oh mylanta, that would be perfect." states DJ. "This could be Danielle's room! And the new baby could eventually sleep in here too!"

"I hate to say it, Kimmy, but it is a good idea!" states Stephanie. "You sure you and Fernando would be okay swapping?"

"Ramona's our only kid. Besides helping you have Danielle, I don't want more kids." states Kimmy. "So the basement area will be more than enough space for us."

"Well it does work all our stuff is outside in moving vans." says Stephanie. "And I doubt Jimmy will care one way or the other."

Jimmy runs in. "I finally get it - you wanted to be sure of the pregnancy!" Jimmy states between panting. "Hey cool area, Sis."

"Hope you like it - we're swapping!" says Kimmy and Stephanie at the same time...and then looking at each other as it was eerie.

"It was so nice of Dad to just go ahead and give us the house. Though he did say we had to start paying the taxes on it." says DJ before leaving.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe your mom and dad changed their mind!" says Jackson. "As much as I was debating claiming your room as my own again, it's nice to have you back."

"I'm glad we didn't have to leave. As much as I didn't think I would enjoy it at first, it's been fun living here." states Ramona. "And it would have been really weird to have my senior year somewhere else."

"I think you're back to owing me that $7." states Max. "I was going to forget about it..."

"Max!" exclaims Jackson and Ramona.

"Fine! Just forget about it - it's nice you're staying." states Max. "Plus I actually don't mind sharing a room with my brother, even if he's a bit of a slob."

"Better than having a brother who's a neat freak." says Jackson.

"Freak!" exclaims Tommy stumbling in.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. We totally didn't teach Tommy that...right?" states Ramona. "We so have to fix this. What's another similar word?"

"Don't ask me!" states Jackson, lounging on his bed. "Maybe the parents will just think he overheard one of them saying it."

-Later That Day-

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a week!" says DJ collapsing on the living room couch. "We so should have hired movers to move everything back in."

Steve collapses on the floor next to her. "I agree! Then again, just how about no more moving ever again."

"I'm so going to have to get used to all those stairs!" says Stephanie, collapsed in a chair. "I have no idea how Jesse did it all those years. Guess it shows how he's still in such good shape for his age."

Jimmy walks down the stairs. "Hey Steph, anything else you need taken upstairs?"

"How are you not collapsed like the rest of us?" states Kimmy, where her and Fernando have collapsed near the alcove. "Anyways, think we should get downstairs and start unpacking."

"I just realized - the basement is smaller than the attic. Where are you going to do your party planning now, Kimmy" states Stephanie, starting to get her second wind.

"It should make do and I have been considering opening up a small space. I noticed there's an opening near the Harmon-Fuller Pet Clinic! So DJ and I could even carpool to work." Kimmy gets up and stretches before helping Fernando up.

"That would be so nice!" states DJ, also getting up. "Now I got to go help Steve finish moving his stuff into our room. Luckily he doesn't have too much to move."

"What can I say? The house already has better furniture than I do." says Steve with a shrug.

DJ and Steve walk out of the room to get her keys and leave.

"Think we'll go up and finish the attic as well." says Stephanie. "See everyone for dinner? Maybe we can just order pizza for once, despite DJ's usual objections to it."

"Sounds great!" says Kimmy, while her and Fernando head into the kitchen and to the basement stairs.

-Up In The Attic-

"Wow, the nursery is coming together so nicely. So odd we forgot about this space." states Stephanie, putting up the finishing decor. "And there's enough space for another crib. I remember when Nicky and Alex got racecar beds. It was a little more tight by then..."

"They had racecars for beds?" says Jimmy in disbelief.

Stephanie sighs and remembers she loves her now husband. "No, just beds shaped like racecars. Anyways, this should be perfect at least for a few years. We'll have to think of something else eventually, but we got time. And the area we thought was their old room could make a nice dark room for you."

"Steph, that's so considerate. I love you!" says Jimmy, giving Stephanie a kiss. "You, Danielle, and Baby-To-Be are the best family I could have asked for."


	2. Chapter 2

15 Months Later

"Are you really sure you and Steve want to do this? Take the attic?" said Stephanie, carrying a box. "I mean you've had the master bedroom since we moved in and we moved Steve into there over a year ago."

"Let's be honest, with everyone growing up so fast, it really makes sense you should be closer to Danielle and James." says DJ, lifting her own box. "Max now has Tommy in with him and well my pregnancy with Tommy was really hard and I really can't go through another. So it's not like Steve and I will be expanding the family."

"Well technically I won't likely be either. I only had Danielle with Kimmy's generosity and James was essentially a miracle." said Stephanie, walking down the hall to the attic stairs with DJ. "Funny how often we seem to change rooms around here."

DJ laughs. "True, it's instead of playing musical chairs, we play musical rooms."

"Ow, my toe!" Steve said with a yelp as DJ tries to pass him and Jimmy carrying furniture down from the attic.

"Sorry, Honey!" says DJ, while leaning over to give Steve a kiss. "Hopefully we won't be moving rooms again for at least a few years this time around."

"We're moving the rooms? Then why are we moving the furniture?" says Jimmy with a confused look. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"Jimmy, sweetie, she meant we're changing rooms - as in swapping where we each will sleep." says Stephanie, trying to suppress a giggle. "You're lucky I love you anyways."

"And I love you too Steph." says Jimmy, blowing her a kiss as him and Steve continue on down the hallway.

DJ and Steph enter the attic, where it's a mess with moving stuff around. "Have you decided what you're going to do with the former nursery?" asks Stephanie, sitting down the box she was carrying. "As you said downstairs, you won't need it for that. And Jimmy and I converted the small room on the right into a walk-in closet last year."

"Honestly, thinking about making it a small sitting room. Just a me-space." says DJ, sitting down her box. "I love Steve and all, but I was thinking a small chair and a bookcase or two..."

"Sounds like something you would really enjoy, Sis." says Stephanie, sitting down on a remaining chair to catch her breath. "Starting to rethink this whole 'let's move it all around in one day and get it over with' idea."

"I'm with you...it was definitely Steve's idea!" said DJ, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Especially since we spent yesterday moving around the boys. Jackson seems to like having the basement to himself. I figure he deserves it now that he started that tech school he was talking about. He'll get more privacy. Too bad he had classes today or I would so be making him help out."

"There's so many memories up here. When it was Jesse and Becky's space...then Kimmy's space...then mine...and now you." said Stephanie, reminiscing.

"Speaking of Kimmy, just spoke to her yesterday. Her and Fernando are liking the apartment over the sub shop. They weren't sure at first, but since they essentially have an empty nest now, she figures it's all the space they need. Plus there was a little den area they converted for Ramona when she visits." says DJ, mentally calculating how long she thinks it'll take to get everything in order. "Kimmy likes she can just walk to her shop now."

"Hopefully Ramona knows she's always welcome here too. We always make space for guests." says Stephanie. "Definitely one of the lessons Dad always taught us. Speaking of Dad, him and Vicky eloped!"

"What?" says DJ, now paying full attention. "How did you find out first?"

"He called this morning and wanted to talk to Danielle and James - well more like let them hear his voice." says Stephanie with a laugh. "He moving in with Vicky and she lives a little further away, but I'm sure he'll continue to drop in all the time."

"Well, I mean as long as he's happy." says DJ. "I can remember years ago when they were engaged and they called it off."

"Yeah, it's nice to think that after several decades, they finally made it work." says Stephanie. "I can't remember now why they broke up. Hopefully it wasn't us."

DJ laugh. "I think I remember, but it's the past now." Steve and Jimmy enter the attic. "I think it's time to finish up moving things around."

"How rude!" says Stephanie, getting up and grabbing another box to take downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally out of character for DJ to forfeit the master....but it works better.


	3. Chapter 3

3 YEARS LATER

Steve puts his arm around DJ. "Hey, are you alright?" Steve regretted his words the second he said them. No one would have predicted Danny would die before his 70th birthday from a sudden heart attack.

"How can I be alright? I lost my dad." said DJ, sobbing. "And today is the day we bury him."

"Okay, poor choice in words...is there anything I can do?" said Steve, putting his arm around his wife. He wanted to do anything to make her pain go away, but knew he couldn't.

"Can you make sure the Max and Tommy are up and dressed?" said DJ, wiping her eyes. "And Jackson too. He still has that habit of oversleeping."

"Sure, babe." said Steve. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go check on Steph." said DJ, getting up and grabbing a tissue. Thinking about it another moment, she grabs the whole box and takes it with her, walking downstairs to the master bedroom before knocking on the door. "Hey Steph?"

"Come in." DJ walks in and sees Stephanie sitting on the bed, sobbing. "Hey Sis...I was just finishing getting ready when it just hit me all over again."

"Aw, Steph, that's okay." says DJ, walking up to her sister and giving her a hug. "I think we're all grieving terribly today. It's to be expected."

"I just miss him so much already." states Stephanie in between sobs. "He always took such good care of us. Even letting us have this house." Stephanie broke down in sobs again. "Even paying towards the fund that help...ped me have Danielle."

Jimmy opens the bedroom door. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you both were in here. Just looking for my tie. Just finished getting Dani and James dressed and realized I lost it. I can leave?"

"It's okay, Jimmy. It's your room anyways." says DJ. "I should go down and meet up with everyone downstairs. And by the way, pretty sure that's your tie looped around your belt."

Jimmy looks down. "How did I manage that one? Thanks DJ." DJ waves it off as nothing and walks out. "So Steph, Dani and James are downstairs playing with Tommy. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, sweetie. You've already been doing so much." said Stephanie. "Well I might could use a hug."

"Anytime!" says Jimmy, walking over to Stephanie and giving her a big hug. "You are going through so much and I want to help out."

Stephanie returns the hug before standing. "Just noticed the time. We really need to get over there before everyone else shows up." Stephanie finishes getting ready and fixes her make-up. "Let's go and see if everyone else is ready."

Entering the living room, Stephanie notices there isn't a dry eye in sight. "Hey guys."

"Hey Aunt Steph." says Jackson, giving her a hug. "Mom and Steve already headed over - she took everyone but us with her. I thought maybe I should drive you over. I miss Grandpa Danny, but figured maybe I was the better one to drive today."

"Thanks Jackson." said Stephanie. "That's so considerate. We might as well head over too."

Walking out and getting in the car, Jackson asks "Did anyone hear from Aunt Michelle?"

"Not as far as I know. I was surprised she didn't return any of our calls." said Stephanie. "Hopefully she has been too much in a rush to get here? It feels like we hardly know her any more."

Jimmy wondered how someone could stop knowing their sister, but chose not to say anything hoping Stephanie would explain it later.

At the funeral parlor, once everyone had said their hello's and sympathies, the service started. Everyone ended up getting up to say to share something about Grandpa Danny they loved and their favorite memories of him. The second service at the graveyard got everyone back in tears. Kimmy, Jimmy, and Steve couldn't help but feel sorry for the Tanner's, but even they felt impacted by Danny's death.

After the service, Max helped get the younger kids back to the cars. "Come on you guys! Time to head back." Max finished getting them all in their seats and buckled in before wiping away yet another stray tear from his eye. He couldn't stop thinking about the memory he had shared about his grandpa convincing the fire chief to send a truck out for his birthday what felt like ages ago.

Jackson walked back to the cars with Jesse and Joey, who were essentially leaning on each other sobbing. Jesse couldn't stop thinking about how much Danny had come to feel like a brother to him over a friend. Joey felt a bit hollow, as he was missing one of his two best friends now. Jackson couldn't help but feel sad that he lost yet another one of the male figures in his life.

Ramona wandered back with her parents. She didn't know Danny as well as the rest, but she still couldn't help but cry at the funeral. Kimmy couldn't stop needing a tissue from crying as she felt like she lost a dad as well - at least a guy she had always hoped would be her dad. Fernando put his arm around both his girls.

DJ wrapped her arm around Stephanie as they walked back to the car. "It's certainly the end of an era." Jimmy proceeded to wrap his arm around Steph and Steve did the same to DJ and all four walked back to the limo that had brought them out here.

-Meanwhile in NYC-

Michelle had just arrived home from a whirlwind fashion tour. She felt bad that she hadn't been taking her sisters calls recently, but life had just been so busy and she had decided to just check the last week's worth of voicemails when she got home. Michelle poured herself a glass of wine and hit play on the voicemails. Hearing about her father's death and realizing she had even missed the funeral, she couldn't help but break down in tears, wishing she could go back in time and take back all the times she didn't go home or answer calls.

[screen fades to black]

The very end! (Though there's an epilogue!)


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGUE

Michelle stood in front of the door to her childhood home. She hadn't been home in too many years. She wasn't sure how anyone was going to react, especially after she missed her dad's funeral. She considered walking away and back to NYC and just distancing herself from the family even more. No one had tried to contact her again after their dad's funeral and it was now a couple months later. She turned to walk away from the door when she spotted Steve walking up to the door, followed by a dog on a leash.

"Michelle?" asked Steve, doing a double-take. He hadn't seen DJ's sister in so long, he wasn't even sure it was her. But it did look like her and who else would be standing outside that door like she was deciding if she wanted to walk into an explosion.

"Yes, Steve, it's me." responded Michelle. "You look almost exactly the same as the last I saw you. Oh yeah, congrats on marrying my sister."

"Thanks, though you really should have come." said Steve. "I know DJ sent you an invite."

"I'm sorry." said Michelle. "I didn't see the invite until it was close to the wedding and then well since you two dated so long ago, I mean it wasn't that big of a surprise you two would eventually end up married." Michelle wondered why she said that as she remembered she didn't make Tommy's funeral either. It really had been too long since she had been home.

"Well, you should go in. I think your sisters are in there somewhere." Steve led the dog up to the door and entered. A few seconds later, Michelle followed. She couldn't believe how much the house looked exactly the same. She hesitantly sat her bag down by the door.

"Hey who's that?" asked Jimmy talking through a mouth full of cereal, walking through the living room.

"You don't remember DJ and Steph's little sister?" asked Steve. "This is Michelle."

"Oh, Michelle." asked Jimmy. "The one that's never around. I'm Jimmy."

"Oh you and Steph got married a few years ago." said Michelle. Michelle was interrupted by a little girl and little boy running through the living room. "Wait, DJ has older kids..."

"You're really out of the loop." said Steve. "Those are Jimmy and Steph's kids, Danielle and James."

DJ and Steph both come through after the little kids and stop in their tracks when they see Michelle. "Oh mylanta, Michelle?" exclaimed DJ. Stephanie could only stare.

"Hey sisters!" said Michelle.

Stephanie snapped out of it. "I can't believe you showed up now...after not being around for everything and especially Dad's death." Stephanie felt rage building inside her. "We all expected you to come because who doesn't attend their own dad's funeral!"

"Stephanie...I...I'm sorry, alright?" said Michelle, backing up a few steps. "DJ, help please?"

"I'm with Stephanie." said DJ, trying to remain calm. "Steve can you please take Dani and James upstairs? Jimmy maybe you should go with them." Stephanie nodded at Jimmy that it was okay with her and the husbands took the kids upstairs. "You weren't here when I lost Tommy, you weren't here when I needed people around, you weren't here for holidays,...you weren't here for our weddings! And then you don't show up for Dad's funeral. Who are you now, Michelle, because you can't be my sister."

"DJ, Steph, I didn't find out until after the funeral." said Michelle, a little on the defense.

"Who's fault is that?" asked Stephanie. "We left you countless voicemails and emails over the years. We repeatedly tried to call you. Even Vicky tried to contact you."

"I was on tour with my fashion..." said Michelle.

"Take your fashion and shove it!" said DJ. She clasped her hand over her mouth, shocked she would say such a thing. But in a way, it felt good to say as Michelle had been hugely disrespectful of her family the past decade or so. She glanced at Stephanie who couldn't help but stare at DJ. Silence filled the room.

"Hey Mom, where do you keep the safety pins? The button fell off on my vest..." Max walked down the stairs and stopped once he realized everyone being silent. He then noticed the new person and thought she looked vaguely familiar. "Aunt Michelle?"

"What are you talking about, Michelle never comes here." states Jackson, heading through to help Tommy with a project. He notices Michelle. "Oh...hi Aunt Michelle."

"Hey guys, you've gotten so big." said Michelle. "You guys were so little last time I saw you."

"Well, we haven't seen you since Max was three or so." said Jackson. "Max is now in high school and well I'm an adult now. Anyways, it was nice to see you...I guess." Jackson and Max head up the stairs again.

"I get I have missed a lot and more than I realized." said Michelle. "But isn't showing up late better than never? Isn't apologizing enough?"

"Maybe when Dad was alive." said Stephanie. "But right now, you have hurt this whole family."

"I think what Stephanie means is you aren't welcome here." states DJ pointedly. "You can't choose when you want to be a member of this family and when you don't. You chose not to be. Please leave."

Wiping away some tears, Michelle picked up the bag she dropped and walked back out the front door. She sent in an Uber request and once she was seated in the car, she broke down in tears - realizing she had cost herself her entire family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I am mean here...but there's no way there shouldn't be some blow back at Michelle for simply not coming around.


End file.
